


Arashi x Vocaloid Songfics Compilation

by sutekisauce



Category: Arashi (Band), Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Other, Sakumoto - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutekisauce/pseuds/sutekisauce
Summary: The title says it all :)A compilation of Arashi songfics, which are mainly based from Vocaloid songs.Other pairings and characters are to be added.





	1. Karakuri Pierrot

**_Karakuri Pierrot_ ** – 40mP ft. Hatsune Miku

**-Sakumoto-**

 

_ [ August 30 _ _ th _ _ , 2018 ] _

Sho was sitting there, on one of the bench in Ueno Park, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. It’s Saturday evening, and Sho could see quite a number of couples passing by. Husband and wife, teenagers dating, even grandpas and grandmas.

 

Sitting at Ueno Park for 3 hours and watching people passing by, had somehow become his annual routine. The same time, same date, same place, every year.

 

He looked down to the bouquet he was holding, and his memories started to play back to that time, few years ago.

 

_ [ August 30 _ _ th _ _ , 2014 ] _

_ “Sho-san…” Sho could see his junior in front of him, who was soaking wet to toe. It had been raining the past 2 hours in Ueno Park, but why is this boy so stupid for standing in the rain for that long? _

 

_ “Why are you here?” Sho asked. “No, why are you  _ still  _ here, Jun?” _

 

_ “I was waiting for you, Sho-san…” Jun looked at him with his teary big eyes. “…since 3 hours ago…” _

 

_ “Didn’t you see that I’m ditching you!?”   _

 

_ “I knew,” Jun sobbed. “And I was stupid for believing you would come. I even ran away from the hospital.” _

 

_ “Hospital…?” Sho was surprised.  _

 

_ It was Nino’s idea from the very first. Sho asked him on how should he ditch this annoying junior that keeps following him everywhere. He was expecting Jun to leave after an hour, but when he came to see how’s the prank going, he didn’t expect Jun to be this stupid. He never meant it to be this way. _

 

_ “Today is my birthday, Sho-san,” Jun said. Oh great, now he made Sho feel more miserable. “I was hoping to spend it with you.” _

 

_ Sho was unable to say anything. _

 

_ “Sho-san,” Jun continued. “I know you’re annoyed with me, right? I know you don’t like me… but… b-but…” he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. “... I’m not a toy, Sho-san. I’m not a clown you can make fun of.” _

 

_ And then Jun left, without saying anything else. _

 

_ And that’s the last words he had heard from Jun. _

 

_ Sho should have known that his junior had a chronic heart disease. Jun must not be too tired or else he’ll collapse. And thanks to that incident, the next day, news were spreading throughout the whole school, that Matsumoto Jun had left the world in his sleep. _

 

_ [ August 30 _ _ th _ _ , 2018 ] _

“Happy Birthday, Jun…” Sho muttered under his breath. “I’m sorry… for everything…”

 

It was 8 p.m. Exactly 3 hours since he came. Sho left the bouquet on the bench.

 

He looked at the flowers once again. “Jun, I hope you had a great time up there.”

 

.

 

.

 

.


	2. Unhappy Refrain

**_Unhappy Refrain_ ** — wowaka ft. Hatsune Miku

**-Ohmiya-**

  
  


Nino had always wanted to pursue a career in music. He had always thought music was the only talent God gave to him. So he left his family, rented a cheap apartment room in Tokyo, and there was where he wrote his very own original songs.

 

He did try to sell his music and signed to a recording label, but he only got to wrote for small singers or bands, and of course the pay wasn’t better.

 

Until one day he was assigned to Ohno Satoshi, a newbie singer who just started to raise his popularity. 

 

Nino admitted, Ohno had a voice of gold. That guy had a great range and was able to reach difficult notes. When he heard Ohno’s voice, he immediately knew that this was the voice he searched so long for. 

 

But this wasn’t what he expected.

 

Ohno did get more popular, his name was everywhere in the social media, he was invited to many music shows, and even hold his own concert. 

 

_ “Ohno-kun!” _

 

_ “Ohno Satoshi is such a great singer! Despite his young age, he is able to compete with his seniors!” _

 

_ “I love how Ohno-kun can express the emotions in this song very well. I’m sure this song was his hidden true feelings!” _

 

_ “Ohno-kun, you have a great voice! I love your songs!” _

 

_ “Ohno Satoshi’s one-man live was a total hit! All kudos goes to this great singer!” _

 

It was always Ohno. Ohno, Ohno, Ohno Satoshi everywhere.

 

_ It was always Ohno who got the spotlight. Nino couldn’t find his name anywhere. _

 

It was Nino. It was this Ninomiya Kazunari who woke up at 4 a.m. with hollow eyes and black circles under his eyes, just to write a damn song in a sheet of paper. It was Nino who got rejected many many times by the producer and had to rewrite the whole thing again. It was Nino who arrange the notes until he broke another string from his guitar. It was Nino who created the melody until he hurt his hand and need to avoid playing any musical instrument for a period of time.

 

_ It was me! Why did everyone keep crediting that guy who didn’t do anything except singing!? _

 

So Nino wrote a message.

 

_ [ Thanks for everything. _

_ This is the next single, the last single you’ll be receiving from me. _

_ Ohno-kun, bad dreams keep haunting me. _

_ I wished I wasn’t so tired. _

_ No, no, I’m not happy. How could you say that I’m happy!? _

_ Breaking and crumbling into nothing, only the sight of you is holding me back. _

_ Is it weird that I find this not rewarding? _

_ But it’s no one’s fault, who should I blame? _

_ To where I’ll arrive next, would it be happy there? _

_ I just hope so. _

_ Sayonara, Oh-chan. ] _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 


	3. Odds and Ends

**_Odds and Ends_ ** — ryo ft. Hatsune Miku

**-Ohmiya-**

 

It was just like another day for Ohno. Going back and forth, making money by showing off his voice to the crowds.

 

Well, he remembered that he used to be an ordinary person with no particular stunning work. But all his life had changed, in a good way, ever since he signed to a recording label. And now this is his daily routine, as an aspiring young singer.

 

His manager told him that he must go to the recording studio for a new single today, also he must go to Tokyo Dome for his upcoming concert rehearsals too.

 

When he arrived at the recording studio, there’s no one there.

 

He was expecting Nino, the ignorant-but-talented composer assigned to him two years ago to be there waiting for him, playing games on his phone, with headphones covering his ears and hoodie covering his messy hair, just like usual.

 

But Nino wasn’t there. Instead he found a sheet of partiture paper lying on the table, with a small post-it attached on the corner.

 

And when he read it, he immediately dropped the paper, and grabbed his cellphone.

 

.

 

.

 

Ohno met Nino around two years ago. Back then he was not as popular as now. It wasn’t any much different with Nino, in fact that guy was worse.

 

Nino wasn’t so much open with people, and probably Ohno was one of those few who managed to open up with Nino. The first time they met, even Nino wasn’t even looking at him, he was just playing with his games with his headphones on.

 

As time flies, he somehow got closer to Nino, he also become one of the minority who knows Nino’s past before becoming a composer.

 

Nino had it harder before getting into the music industry. He was always disliked for being weird and quiet, he got bullied throughout his school years. He was lost, sad, and lonely. Music and games were his only escape.

 

But deep down inside, Ohno knew that Nino was not as bad as he seems. In fact he was way better than what people thought. Nino was talented, he created great songs which was different from any other songs Ohno had ever listened. He could see that Nino put his sincere feelings and dedication on his work.

 

So, from that moment, he spoke up to Nino.

 

_“Would you like to use my voice? I know that some people just won’t understand your emotions. I know some of them thinks my voice is awful. But would you like to try believing in me? Let me try to sing out your very own words.”_

 

.

 

.

 

Ohno must say that him uniting with Nino was the right choice. He raised in fame, got a lot offers to appear in music shows, even held his own solo concert. He would surely miss his peaceful boring days before becoming a rising star, but he could say that he had achieved what he thought he could never achieved.

 

However it was on the contrary with Nino. Ohno could see he was congratulating Ohno on his first days of fame, but he gradually went back to his previous unhappy self. Not everyone realized this though—Nino was a good actor. But Ohno did feel that he was slowly spacing out.

 

After his very first solo concert, that was when he knew the reason behind all of Nino’s sorrow.

 

On his way back home, he was scrolling through the comments of his MVs in the popular video-sharing website, and that’s when he found out everything.

 

_“This song was very emotional. The story behind it breaks my heart.”_

 

_“Did Ohno-kun’s write this song himself? Or he was just singing it?”_

_“No, there was another guy creating it. A horrible person, I can link you to gossips about him. Here it is.”_

 

_“The Guy Behind Ohno Satoshi’s Songs: A Hikikomori?”_

 

_“Oh! I know this guy! We used to be classmates, and believe me, you wouldn’t want to talk to him.”_

 

_“Poor Ohno-kun. No wonder his songs are mostly sad and emotional, hahaha.”_

 

_“He used Ohno-kun’s voice to make people pity on him, LOL!”_

 

_“He’s just an ass hiding in a lion’s skin!”_

 

The next day, Nino was still throwing a faint smile like usual, same goes with the following days, without anyone realizing what happened.

 

Ohno thought that he should speak about it with Nino sooner or later, but he didn’t know where to start.

 

.

 

.

 

Ohno immediately pressed the call button to Nino’s number in his phone. No answer.

 

“Damn Nino… where are you?” he called again, but still no answer.

 

He called his manager, and when the latter answered the call, he quickly asked about Nino.

_“Eh? You didn’t know, Ohno-san? Ninomiya-san had resigned from our label this morning.”_

 

.

 

.

 

Ohno stood on the edge of the stage of his second concert, in front of the audiences who cheered happily for him

 

“This is the last song I’ll be singing for today,” as he said that, he could hear the crowds were screaming “Eeeeehhhh!!???” or some of them shouting “Encore! Encore!”

 

Ohno smiled. “This song is from my latest single, _Take Me Faraway_. It was created by my best friend, with so much sincerity and emotions. Sadly he left me not so long ago. Sadness and joy, we both have gone through it together. But I was dumb enough for not realizing that he’s enduring pain alone. This was the last song he had made for me. Since then I promised to myself, that I will sing this song well, to make him happy once again. So please, hear it out, okay?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this was supposed to be a Songfic Challenge, but due to some circumstances I decided not to use the "make fics based on random songs played on your playlist" thing....  
> I do add a little twist in the plot, also this supposed to end in one chapter, but turns out that it was way too long to be squeezed in one chapter.  
> Do note that some chapter might be longer or shorter than the others.  
> So... I hope you enjoy this! ^^


End file.
